Conventional acquisition of location services in a location device generally include scanning for pre-established location-service sources (e.g., sources of location signals, such as timing messages or similar pilot or information signals) associated with a geographical area in which the location device is present. Such sources and/or a related pool of location services typically are established in production of the device. Further, procedures and associated information that permit such a scanning generally are implemented during production of the device. Accordingly, such conventional acquisition typically results in highly complex production protocols, especially as location-based services become more ubiquitous and demand thereof increases.